heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Spray
Sprays are a cosmetic feature in Heroes of the Storm that allow players' Heroes to make their mark on the field of battle by dropping unique icons and tags on the terrain. They are obtained via crafting through shards, or by opening Loot Chests. One Spray per Hero can exist on the terrain at any given time, and will last approximately 8 seconds. Use *Default hotkey: T *Shortcut wheel: X, then left direction Prices *The basic Nexus spray is available for free. *The sprays from the different Blizzard Entertainment franchises and the "Stylized" sprays are each. *The pixelated animated sprays are each. Events All event sprays cost unless otherwise noted. Sun's Out, Guns Out Spray - Beachcomber.jpg|Beachcomber Spray - Behold the Sun King.jpg|Behold the Sun King Spray - flex.jpg|/flex animated Spray - Kisses.jpg|Kisses animated Spray - Making Fetch Happen.jpg|Making Fetch Happen Spray - Murk-Island Punch.jpg|Murk-Island Punch Spray - Olaf-topus.jpg|Olaf-topus Spray - POOL Time!.jpg|POOL Time! Spray - Sands of Time Castle.jpg|Sands of Time Castle Spray - Taking a Holiday.jpg|Taking a Holiday Spray - The Lifeguardian.jpg|The Lifeguardian Spray - The Partys Here!.jpg|The Party's Here! Spray - Thistle Island Tea.jpg|Thistle Island Tea Spray - With the Fiishes.jpg|With the Fishes Hallow's End Sprays - Bat in the Belfry.jpg|Bat in the Belfry Sprays - Candy of the Storm.jpg|Candy of the Storm Sprays - Good Grave.jpg|Good Grave Sprays - Jack O'Laughtern.jpg|Jack-O'-Laughtern Sprays - Once Bitten.jpg|Once Bitten Sprays - Paper Bag Tinkerton.jpg|Paper Bag Tinkerton Sprays - Pro-boo-us.jpg|Pro-boo-us Sprays - Rock in Peace.jpg|Rock In Peace Sprays - Scaredy Cat.jpg|Scaredy Cat Sprays - Skelethur.jpg|Skelethur Sprays - Abathur O'Lantern.jpg|Abathur-O'-Lantern Sprays - Azmodan O'Lantern.jpg|Azmodan-O'-Lantern Sprays - Bewitching Brightwing.jpg|Bewitching Brightwing Sprays - Chen O'Lantern.jpg|Chen-O'-Lantern Sprays - Countess Kerrigan.jpg|Countess Kerrigan Sprays - Creepie Chromie.jpg|Creepie Chromie Sprays - Crimson Count Arthas.jpg|Crimson Count Arthas Sprays - Doctor Wolf.jpg|Doctor Wolf Sprays - ETC O'Lantern.jpg|E.T.C.-O'-Lantern Sprays - Garden Shambler Murky.jpg|Garden Shambler Murky Sprays - Illidan O'Lantern.jpg|Illidan-O'-Lantern Sprays - Malfurion O'Lantern.jpg|Malfurion-O'-Lantern Sprays - Mister Stein.jpg|Mister Stein Sprays - Pump'kin Cho'gall.jpg|Pump'kin Cho'gall Sprays - Ragnaros O'Lantern.jpg|Ragnaros-O'-Lantern Sprays - Rehgar O'Lantern.jpg|Rehgar-O'-Lantern Sprays - Scarecrow Xul.jpg|Scarecrow Xul Sprays - Sgt Hammer O'Lantern.jpg|Sgt. Hammer-O'-Lantern Sprays - Uther O'Lantern.jpg|Uther-O'-Lantern Sprays - Valeera O'Lantern.jpg|Valeera-O'-Lantern Sprays - Valla O'Lantern.jpg|Valla-O'-Lantern Sprays - Vampire Slayer V.jpg|Vampire Slayer V Winter Veil ;Gingerbread Spray - Gingerbread Abathur.jpg|Abathur Spray - Gingerbread Butcher.jpg|Butcher Spray - Gingerbread Cho'gall.jpg|Cho'gall Spray - Gingerbread Garrosh.jpg|Garrosh Spray - Gingerbread Genji.jpg|Genji Spray - Gingerbread Johanna.jpg|Johanna Spray - Gingerbread Murky.jpg|Murky Spray - Gingerbread Probius.jpg|Probius Spray - Gingerbread Samuro.jpg|Samuro Spray - Gingerbread Stukov.jpg|Stukov Spray - Gingerbread Zul'jin.jpg|Zul'jin ;Snow Globes Spray - Blackheart's Snow Globe.jpg|Blackheart's Spray - Braxis Snow Globe.jpg|Braxis Spray - Cursed Snow Globe.jpg|Cursed Spray - Haunted Snow Globe.jpg|Haunted Spray - Infernal Snow Globe.jpg|Infernal Spray - Snow Globe Foundry.jpg|Foundry Spray - Snow Globe Hanamura.jpg|Hanamura Spray - Snow Globe Junction.jpg|Junction Spray - Snow Globe of Doom.jpg|of Doom Spray - Snow Globe of Eternity.jpg|of Eternity Spray - Snow Globe of Terror.jpg||of Terror Spray - Snow Globe of the Spider Queen.jpg||of the Spider Queen Spray - Snow Globe Shire.jpg||Shire Spray - Snow Globe Temple.jpg|Temple The following sprays cost . ;Nostalgic Spray - Nostalgic Frost Elemental.jpg|Frost Elemental Spray - Nostalgic Gingerdread Nazeebo.jpg|Gingerdread Nazeebo Spray - Nostalgic Greatfather Winter Malfurion.jpg|Greatfather Winter Malfurion Spray - Nostalgic Great-father Winter Rehgar.jpg|Great-father Winter Rehgar Spray - Nostalgic Greatfather Winter Stitches.jpg|Greatfather Winter Stitches Spray - Nostalgic Sugar Plum Sylvanas.jpg|Sugar Plum Sylvanas Spray - Nostalgic Winter Treant.jpg|Winter Treant Spray - Nostalgic Winter Veil Jaina.jpg|Winter Veil Jaina Spray - Nostalgic Winter Veil Lunara.jpg|Winter Veil Lunara Spray - Nostalgic Winter's Helper Valla.jpg|Winter's Help Valla Lunar Festival :The Cute Lunar Rooster spray costs . Sprays - Events - Cute Lunar Rooster.jpg|Cute Lunar Rooster Cute Lunar Skyrocket Spray.jpg|Cute Lunar Skyrocket Quest reward ;Feast-ival Sprays - Events - Feast-ival Azmodan.jpg|Azmodan Sprays - Events - Feast-ival Cassia.jpg|Cassia Sprays - Events - Feast-ival Chen.jpg|Chen Sprays - Events - Feast-ival Genji.jpg|Genji Sprays - Events - Feast-ival Illidan.jpg|Illidan Sprays - Events - Feast-ival Jaina.jpg|Jaina Sprays - Events - Feast-ival Kael'thas.jpg|Kael'thas Sprays - Events - Feast-ival Li-Li.jpg|Li Li Sprays - Events - Feast-ival Li-Ming.jpg|Li-Ming Sprays - Events - Feast-ival Samuro.jpg|Samuro Sprays - Events - Feast-ival Sylvanas.jpg|Sylvanas Sprays - Events - Feast-ival Zul'jin.jpg|Zul'jin ;Lunar Character Lantern Sprays - Events - Lunar Lantern Arthas.jpg|Arthas Sprays - Events - Lunar Lantern Chen.jpg|Chen Sprays - Events - Lunar Lantern Illidan.jpg|Illidan Sprays - Events - Lunar Lantern Jaina.jpg|Jaina Sprays - Events - Lunar Lantern Kael'thas.jpg|Kael'thas Sprays - Events - Lunar Lantern Li Li.jpg|Li Li Sprays - Events - Lunar Lantern Li Ming.jpg|Li-Ming Sprays - Events - Lunar Lantern Lunar Guardian.jpg|Lunar Guardian Sprays - Events - Lunar Lantern Samuro.jpg|Samuro Sprays - Events - Lunar Lantern Sylvanas.jpg|Sylvanas Warcraft :Warcraft sprays cost . Spray - Banner of the Horde.png|Banner of the Horde Spray - Crest of the Alliance.png|Crest of the Alliance Spray - Cult of the Damned.jpg|Cult of the Damned Spray - Icon of Argus.png|Icon of Argus Spray - Icon of Battle.png|Icon of Battle Spray - Icon of Blood.png|Icon of Blood Spray - Icon of Courage.png|Icon of Courage Spray - Icon of Destruction.png|Icon of Destruction Spray - Icon of Pandaria.png|Icon of Pandaria Spray - Icon of Shadows.png|Icon of Shadows Spray - Icon of Technology.png|Icon of Technology Spray - Icon of the Cursed.png|Icon of the Cursed Spray - Icon of the Earth Mother.png|Icon of the Earth Mother Spray - Icon of the Forge.png|Icon of the Forge Spray - Icon of Torment.png|Icon of Torment Spray - Icon of Wisdom.png|Icon of Wisdom Spray - Infernals Rock!.jpg|Infernals Rock! Spray - Knight of the Living Dead.jpg|Knight of the Living Dead Spray - Meow of Mr Bigglesworth.jpg|Meow of Mr. Bigglesworth Spray - Naxxramas.jpg|Naxxramas Spray - Oh the Sporror.jpg|Oh, the Sporror! Spray - Sapphiron.jpg|Sapphiron Spray - Scourge Rush.jpg|Scourge Rush Spray = Patchwerk - Not Stitches.jpg|Patchwerk (Not Stitches) StarCraft :StarCraft sprays cost . Spray - SC - Convict 626.jpg|Convict 626 Spray - SC - Dominion Betrayer.jpg|Dominion Betrayer Spray - SC - Elite Tauren Marine.jpg|Elite Tauren Marine Spray - StarCraft - Light It Up!.jpg|Light It Up! Spray - SC - Maraudin'.jpg|Maraudin' Spray - SC - Nova Terra-zine.jpg|Nova Terra-zne Spray - SC - Psionic Prodigy.jpg|Psionic Prodigy Spray - SC - Queen of Ghosts.jpg|Queen of Ghosts Spray - SC - Rexxar's Raiders.jpg|Rexxar's Raiders Spray - SC - The Lurker King.jpg|The Lurker King Spray - SC - Where Does It Hurt.jpg|Where Does It Hurt? Spray - SC - Zerg Russian.jpg|Zerg Russian Spray - Dominion.png|Dominion Spray - Protoss.png|Protoss Spray - Raynors Raiders.png|Raynor's Raiders Spray - Spectre Ops.png|Spectre Ops Spray - Terran.png|Terran Spray - War Pigs.png|War Pigs Spray - Zerg.png|Zerg Diablo :Diablo sprays cost . Spray - Barbarian.png|Barbarian Spray - Demon Hunter.png|Demon Hunter Spray - Monk.png|Monk Spray - Witch Doctor.png|Witch Doctor Spray - Wizard.png|Wizard Overwatch :Overwatch sprays cost . Spray - Ana Icon.jpg|Ana Icon Bang Spray.png|Bang! Spray - Bear.png|Bear Spray - Cereal.png|Cereal Spray - Cheer.jpg|Cheer Spray - Overwatch - Dragon.jpg|Dragon Sprays - Overwatch - Fireball.jpg|Fireball Sprays - Overwatch - Fuse.jpg|Fuse Spray - Gaze.jpg|Gaze Spray - Ana canister.png|Grenade Spray - Overwatch - Hanzo Icon.jpg|Hanzo Icon Spray - Overwatch - Hyotan.jpg|Hyotan Sprays - Overwatch - Junkrat.jpg|Junkrat Spray - Kambo.png|Kambo Spray - Overwatch - Kumo.jpg|Kumo Sprays - Overwatch - Mad.jpg|Mad Spray - Pew Pew Pew.png|Pew! Pew! Pew! Spray - Rikimaru.png|Rikimaru Spray - Ana - Shhh.png|Shhh Sprays - Overwatch - Spin.jpg|Spin Spray - Overwatch - Stoic.jpg|Stoic Sprays - Overwatch - Vroom.jpg|Vroom!! Spray - Overwatch - Wanderer.jpg|Wanderer Spray - Wedjat.jpg|Wedjat Stylized :Stylized sprays cost . Spray - Condor Commander Raynor.jpg|Condor Commander Raynor Spray - Stylized Corruptor Chogall.jpg|Corruptor Cho'gall Spray - Eternity Princess Valee-Ra.jpg|Eternity Princess Valee-Ra Spray - Fallen Apprentice Leoric.jpg|Fallen Apprentice Leoric Spray - Magical Gal Chromie.jpg|Magical Gal Chromie Spray - Pantharian Li Li.jpg|Pantharian Li Li Spray - Prince Va-Rian.jpg|Prince Va-Rian Spray - Queen of Evil Kerrigan.jpg|Queen of Evil Kerrigan Spray - Space Lord Leoric.jpg|Space Lord Leoric Spray - Star Lich KelThuzad.jpg|Star Lich Kel'Thuzad Spray - Star Pincess Li-Ming.jpg|Star Princess Li-Ming Spray - Stylized KelThuzad.jpg|Kel'Thuzad Spray - Stylized Monkey King.jpg|Monkey King Spray - Stylized Shadow Council Guldan.jpg|Shadow Council Gul'dan Spray - Stylized Tiger Kharazim.jpg|Tiger Kharazim Cartoon Spray - Cartoon Artanis.png|Artanis Spray - Cartoon Brightwing.png|Brightwing Spray - Stylized - Cartoon Garrosh.jpg|Garrosh Spray - Cartoon Jaina.png|Jaina Spray - Cartoon Kharazim.png|Kharazim Spray - Cartoon Li Li.png|Li Li Spray - Cartoon Li-Ming.png|Li-Ming Spray - Cartoon Nazeebo.png|Nazeebo Spray - Cartoon Sylvanas.png|Sylvanas Spray - Cartoon Tychus.png|Tychus Spray - Cartoon Varian.png|Varian Cute Spray - Cute Anubarak.png|Anub'arak Spray - Cute Azmodan.png|Azmodan Spray - Cute Chogall.png|Cho'gall Spray - Cute ETC.png|E.T.C. Sprays - Stylized - Cute Maiev.jpg|Maiev Spray - Cute Ragnaros.png|Ragnaros Spray - Cute Zagara.png|Zagara "Graffiti theme" Spray - Stylized - Crazed Tinkerer.jpg|Crazed Tinkerer Spray - Stylized - Drift Beak.jpg|Drift Beak Spray - Stylized - GG WP.jpg|GG WP Spray - Stylized - Guns Ablaze.jpg|Guns Ablaze Spray - Stylized - Ironblade Samuro.jpg|Ironblade Samuro Spray - Stylized - Mad Axe Garrosh.jpg|Mad Axe Garrosh Spray - Stylized - Mad Axe.jpg|Mad Axe Spray - Stylized - Major Hammer.jpg|Major Hammer Spray - Stylized - Pandamonium.jpg|Pandamonium Spray - Stylized - Road Wraith Leoric.jpg|Road Wraith Leoric Spray - Stylized - The Outriders.jpg|The Outriders Icons Spray - Chen Icon.jpg|Chen Spray - Timewalker Chromie Icon.jpg|Timewalker Chromie Spray - Kerrigan Icon.jpg|Kerrigan Spray - Kharazim Icon.jpg|Kharazim Spray - Rexxar Icon.jpg|Rexxar Spray - Sonya Icon.jpg|Sonya Spray - Stukov Icon.jpg|Stukov Spray - Commandant Varian Icon.jpg|Commandant Varian Spray - Xul Icon.jpg|Xul Spray - Zeratul Icon.jpg|Zeratul Old Timey Spray - Stylized - Old Timey Cheerleader Kerrigan.jpg|Cheerleader Kerrigan Spray - Stylized - Old Timey Dark Queen Alexstrasza.jpg|Dark Queen Alexstrasza Spray - Stylized - Old Timey Flying Monkey Brightwing.jpg|Flying Monkey Brightwing Spray - Stylized - Old Timey Gul'dan.jpg|Gul'dan Spray - Stylized - Old Timey Junkrat.jpg|Junkrat Spray - Stylized - Old Timey Lil' Ragnaros.jpg|Lil' Ragnaros Spray - Stylized - Old Timey Lunara.jpg|Lunara Spray - Stylized - Old Timey Murky.jpg|Murky Spray - Stylized - Old Timey Sgt. Hammer.jpg|Sgt. Hammer Spray - Stylized - Old Timey Stitches.jpg|Stitches Mecha Insignia Spray - Cyb'arak Insignia.jpg|Cyb'arak Spray - Cyborganic Azmodan Insignia.jpg|Cyborganic Azmodan Spray - Mecha Dehaka Insignia.jpg|Mecha Dehaka Spray - Mecha Malthael Insignia.jpg|Mecha Malthael Spray - Mecha Rehgar Insignia.jpg|Mecha Rehgar Spray - Mecha Tassadar Insignia.jpg|Mecha Tassadar Spray - Mecha Tyrael Insignia.jpg|Mecha Tyrael Spray - Model KR1-GN Insignia.jpg|Model KR1-GN Spray - Model ZR4-2L Insignia.jpg|Model ZR4-2L Spray - Ragnarobot Insignia.jpg|Ragnarobot Spray - Robo Chen Insignia.jpg|Robo Chen Spray - Robo Zul'jin Insignia.jpg|Robo Zul'jin Spray - Samurobot Insignia.jpg|Samurobot Spray - Xenotech Abathur Insignia.jpg|Xenotech Abathur Spray - Xenotech Zagara Insignia.jpg|Xenotech Zagara Pachimari Spray - Pachimari Abathur.jpg|Abathur Spray - Pachimari Alarak.jpg|Alarak Spray - Stylized - Pachimari Deathwing.jpg|Deathwing Spray - Pachimari Diablo.jpg|Diablo Spray - Pachimari Gul'dan.jpg|Gul'dan Spray - Pachimari Illidan.jpg|Illidan Spray - Jaina Pachimari.jpg|Jaina Spray - Murky Pachimari.jpg|Murky Spray - Nazeebo Pachimari.jpg|Nazeebo Spray - Pachimari Ragnaros.jpg|Ragnaros Spray - Stitches Pachimari.jpg|Stitches Spray - Pachimari Tyrael.jpg|Tyrael Paper Spray - Paper Chen.png|Chen Spray - Paper Gazlowe.png|Gazlowe Spray - Paper Li-Ming.png|Li-Ming Spray - Paper Rehgar.png|Rehgar Spray - Paper Stitches.png|Stitches "Sea theme" Spray - Admiral Krakenov.jpg|Admiral Krakenov Spray - Beware Sharkhaka.jpg|Beware Sharkhaka! Spray - Blackheart.jpg|Blackheart Spray - Buccaneer Falstad.jpg|Buccaneer Falstad Spray - First Mate Hammer.jpg|First Mate Hammer Spray - Greyfin's Curse.jpg|Greyfin's Curse Spray - Heart of the Sea.jpg|Heart of the Sea Spray - Let's Get Kraken.jpg|Let's Get Kraken Spray - Lil Sea Devil.jpg|Lil' Sea Devil Spray - Pirate Queen Cassia.jpg|Pirate Queen Cassia Spray - Swabbius.jpg|Swabbius STORM Unit Spray - Stylized - Busted!.png|Busted! Spray - Stylized - Enforcer Johanna.png|Enforcer Johanna Spray - Stylized - First Responder.png|First Responder Spray - Stylized - Law and Order.png|Law and Order Spray - Stylized - Paramedic Morales.png|Paramedic Morales Spray - Stylized - Serve and Protect.png|Serve and Protect Spray - Stylized - Technosteel Enforcer Johanna.png|Technosteel Enforcer Johanna Spray - Stylized - Watchdog Greymane.png|Watchdog Greymane Tattoo Spray - Stylized - Tattoo Alexstrasza.jpg|Alexstrasza Spray - Tattoo Bone Visage Xul.jpg|Bone Visage Xul Spray - Tattoo Brightwing.png|Brightwing Spray - Tattoo Diablo.png|Diablo Spray - Tattoo Ghost Kerrigan.png|Ghost Kerrigan Spray - Tattoo Leoric.png|Leoric Spray - Tattoo Stukov.jpg|Stukov Spray - Tattoo Tyrande.png|Tyrande Spray - Tattoo Valla.png|Valla HeroStorm Carbot :Carbot sprays cost . Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Abathur.png|Abathur Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Alarak.png|Alarak Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Alexstrasza.png|Alexstrasza Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Ana.png|Ana Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Artanis.png|Artanis Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Blaze.png|Blaze Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Brightwing.png|Brightwing Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Chen.png|Chen Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Cho.png|Cho Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Chromie.png|Chromie Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Dehaka.png|Dehaka Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Diablo.png|Diablo Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot DVa.png|D.Va Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot ETC.png|ETC Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Fenix.png|Fenix Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Gall.png|Gall Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Genji.png|Genji Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Hanzo.png|Hanzo Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Johanna.png|Johanna Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Junkrat.png|Junkrat Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Kel'Thuzad.png|Kel'Thuzad Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Kerrigan.png|Kerrigan Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Li Li.png|Li Li Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Lost Vikings.png|The Lost Vikings Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Lt Morales.png|Lt. Morales Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Lucio.png|Lúcio Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Lunara.png|Lunara Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Malthael.png|Malthael Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Murky.png|Murky Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Nova.png|Nova Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Probius.png|Probius Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Ragnaros.png|Ragnaros Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Raynor.png|Raynor Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Samuro.png|Samuro Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Sgt Hammer.png|Sgt. Hammer Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Stitches.png|Stitches Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Stukov.png|Stukov Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Tassadar.png|Tassadar Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Tracer.png|Tracer Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Tychus.png|Tychus Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Tyrael.png|Tyrael Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Zagara.png|Zagara Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Zarya.png|Zarya Spray - HeroStorm - Carbot Zeratul.png|Zeratul Animated :Animated sprays cost . Basic Spray - Booty Coffer.jpg|Booty Coffer Spray - Cheese.png|Cheese Spray - Ganymede.png|Ganymede Spray - Hearts.png|Hearts Spray - Murkshimi.png|Murkshimi Spray - Pepe.png|Pepe Spray - Rainbow Unicorn.png|Rainbow Unicorn Spray - Skull & Bones.png|Skull & Bones Spray - Thumbs Up.png|Thumbs Up Spray - Treasure Goblin.png|Treasure Goblin Cartoon Spray - Cartoon Alarak.jpg|Alarak Spray - Cartoon Butcher.jpg|Butcher Spray - Cartoon Lunara.jpg|Lunara Spray - Cartoon Raynor.jpg|Raynor Spray - Cartoon Stukov.jpg|Stukov Emoji Spray - Emoji Arthas.png|Arthas Spray - Emoji Butcher.png|Butcher Spray - Emoji Lt Morales.png|Lt. Morales Spray - Emoji Lunara.png|Lunara Spray - Emoji Sylvanas.png|Sylvanas Spray - Emoji Tracer.png|Tracer Spray - Emoji Tyrande.png|Tyrande Spray - Emoji Xul.png|Xul Spray - Emoji Zarya.png|Zarya Spray - Emoji Zeratul.png|Zeratul Paper Spray - Paper Dehaka.jpg|Dehaka Spray - Paper Falstad.jpg|Falstad Spray - Paper Lt Morales.jpg|Lt. Morales Spray - Paper Malthael.jpg|Malthael Spray - Paper Probius.jpg|Probius Promotional Officer D.Va Spray.jpg|Officer D.Va Nexus Challenge 2.0 Oni Genji Spray.jpg|Oni Genji Nexus Challenge 2.0 Anniversary Spray.jpg|Anniversary Second Anniversary Necromancer spray.png|Necromancer Call of Kel'Thuzad Pachi-reward-spray.png|Golden Pachimari Pachimari Mania Spray - Cartoon Nexus Razorback.jpg|Cartoon Nexus Razorback BlizzCon 2017 Trivia * The Stylized spray section contains various references to old animated series and movies: ** "Condor Commander Raynor" is a reference to Joe the Condor from the Science Ninja Team Gatchaman. ** "Eternity Princess Valee-Ra" is a reference to She-Ra. ** "Fallen Apprentice Leoric" is a possible reference to Skeletor from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. ** "Magical Gal Chromie" is a reference to the "Magical Girl" (mahou shoujo) genre of manga and anime. ** "Pantharian Li Li" is a reference to Cheetara from Thundercats. ** "Prince Va-Rian" is a reference to He-Man. ** "Queen of Evil Kerrigan" is a reference to Evil-Lyn from He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. ** "Space Lord Leoric" is a reference to Darth Vader from the Star Wars universe. ** "Star Lich Kel'Thuzad" is a reference to Darth Sidious from the Star Wars universe. ** "Star Princess Li-Ming" is another reference to the "Magical Girl" genre, most notably Sailor Moon. Patch changes * Category:Cosmetics